Returning
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: Gunther has left for three years to some sort of school, and when he returns, the K rated world begomes M. Everyone changed. Everyone. Rushed. Discontinued if I have no comments. Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. I UPDATED! But it's short...
1. Chapter 1

_Gunther nodded. "I am to leave for three years to some sort of school. I was invited somehow and Father said I need to attend." He looked up before frowning. "Not that you would care much. Probably you will throw some party the night I leave." _

**Three Years Later...**

He was free. Gunther scooped up the leather bag at the foot of his bed and began to head out the door. Only three days. Two days before he got back home. And when he gets back, he is going to tell her.

He is going to tell her that he loves her.

**Kippernium Castle...**

_**Jane's POV**_

"Gunther is soon to arrive."

I looked up at my ceiling. _Gunther is soon to arrive,_ his words echoed through my mind as it had the entire week. Sir Theodore knows. He knows what I feel for Gunther and he wanted to give me a heads up. A heads up so that I don't make a fool out of myself as I always had.

A knock came at my door.

My eyes shot open and glared at the door as I forced myself up from my bed, just to let a blue fool come in trough it. Jester smiled at me as he informed me that breakfast was ready.

Notice the 'was'.

"Half the day, Jane. Half the day you where locked up in your room. I almost started to worry that we had to call up Prince Cuthbert to save you from your tower." He smiled once again to show it was all a joke.

I stared at him before looking away in embarrassment. He had changed from the time Gunther has left, yet it looked as if no one paid any attention. Not even the king. I went on with my usual choice with him, ignore him but pretend not to. We began walking towards a wooden table outside Pepper's kitchen, the two of us staying as far away from Rake's precious garden. We already learned from that mistake...

**Two Days Later...**

Gunther kept walking. It was probably around the beginning of dusk, but he still kept walking. At least up until he was stopped by someone wearing blue clothes.

The reckless blue boy. Jester stood there, blocking his path, two long silver daggers in hand. His jester's outfit was still blue, yet it was made to look reckless, bad-boy style. The last five inches of his blond hair was somehow dyed electric blue to match his outfit, which no longer included the noisy ringing hat. There was an evil, yet arrogant grin on his tanned face and his blue-grey eyes twinkled with mischief. "What is your buisness here?" he asked, the stiletto in his right hand poised threateningly above Gunther's heart.

Gunther tried top back away slowly. "N-nothing...Is that really the goofy Jester I used to remember?" He was completely the opposite...

"What? How would I know you, some guy who would be attracted to other men?" Jester slipped the knives away as he approached the other male. He circled around him twice before stopping behind the confused Gunther. "You know, you are actually quite attractive."

Gunther felt a finger trailing downward on his back. "Jester, I don't think you should..."

Jester appeared next to Gunther, his hands behind his back. "I did nothing wrong. Now, who are you?" He grabbed Gunther's wrist and began dragging him around the now dark woods while Gunther introduced himself behind him.

"I cannot believe you do not remember me, even though it has only been three years. I am Gunther, Gunther Breech." He flipped his longish hair away from his eyes and Jester stopped. Gunther took this as a sign of recognition. "Oh, so you do remember me."

Jester went rigid all over his body ."No, no, it's not that. T-the hair flip...Don't do it when I'm around, is that understood?" The blue boy's hands where clenched tightly.

"Why not?" Of course, Gunther was confused. He looked down, causing his dark hair to fall over his eyes again. He flipped his hair involuntary and gracefully. By accident, but he still would of done it anyways.

Jester backed away, his hand gripping on a tree. "I hate you." A few minutes later, they began weaving their way around, Jester once again leading the way and not looking at Gunther...

**The Stable-Yard...**

_**Jane's POV**_

I paced back and forth for the hundredth time since the sun set. Jester was still not back from his unofficial temporary patrol. _What is wrong with him now?_ I asked myself._ Did he meet up with another girl? _Well, he has claimed meeting other girls, yet how he acts suggest... I stopped my moving as one of the large doors banged open. I ran over to the bleeding body, medical supplies already in hand. This has almost became the proccess for every wednesday night.

"Why don't you just kill yourself?" I asked him.

He laughed out loud. "And stop meeting up with Pepper?"

**The Middle Of Nowhere.**

"Uh J-jester, where are we going?"

"Stop stammering."

"B-but-"

"..."

"What?"

"What is your name again?"

"Uh..."

"You forgot your name?"

"No! Its...uh...er...Gunther!"

".Gunther?"

"No...Just Gunther... Gunther Breech..."

"Hn."

**Stable Yard...**

_**Jane's POV**_

"Its not my fault she likes someone who should be named shovel." Jane heard him mutter something that sounded like, 'ducking glass mole'.

Jane looked down at the blond boy, who's head was on her lap as he caressed her legs. Jane slapped his hands away when they got too near. "Stop it, Jethro." she used his real name to show how serious she was. 'Jethro' ignored her. She decided to let it go. "Why do you keep getting into fights anyway?"

The older male shrugged. "Bored. Strength. Adrenaline. Pain."

Jane sighed.

**Still The Middle Of Nowhere**

"I think we should camp out here," said Gunther, stopping. It was the middle of the night, and they were still seven hours away from the castle, thanks to Jester. Gunther let himself fall heavily on the soft grass, Jester right behind him. Gunther turned to his side, accidentally flipping his hair again.

**Stable Yard**

_**Jane's POV**_

_Oh, great._I felt Jethro's hand hold me tighter by the stomach. I tried to slip away slowly, without any luck. I gave up after thirty-nine tries. Yes, I did count them. I saw a shadow come and looked up from my position on the ground. The guy who should be named shovel was standing there, obviously, holding the handle of a shove.

He kicked Jethro hard on the back of his head. "I need a new shovel."

**Yet Again, The Middle Of Nowhere**

Gunther was uncomfortable. Not because of his spot, the grass was extremely soft, but because of the hand touching his intimated body parts...You know who is doing it... "Please stop," said Gunther softly.

Jester smirked. "You know you like it." A few seconds later, Jester was on top of the nervous Gunther. Then it began to pour rain from the sky. Something regretful was bound to happen now. The blond began to twirl a lock of hair bettween his pale fingers. "I think we should remove our clothes. We might get..._sick._"

Gunther began stammering again. "I-I d-don't r-really t-think w-we..." Gunther kicked himself as he tried to slip away from the smaller figure. But, Jester was still right...Gunther could not risk dying now...

And so, they lay almost naked on each other. For...um...er...warmth? It was Jester's idea. Gunther was still nervous and kept stammering. the other guy's hands were still touching him... _Hopefully this won't go far..._ Gunther felt Jester's lips press on his.

_It just got far..._

**The Next Day...**

Gunther's entire body ached, from what happened the entire night before. Now he hated himself for joining in and actually enjoying it all. _Ughh...Why do I even put up with this?_

Gunther stood up and went to put his clothes back on, which were luckily now dry. Jester awoke a few minutes later. "That was an interesting night," commented Jester as he stretched. He, too, had a few marks on his neck and lower lip. Damn.

Jester shook his head and began to lead the way back to the castle once he had put every piece of clothing back on. A few more minutes later and they were already at the gate. Gunther hit his head on a tree for being so stupid while Jester grinned from ear to ear.

"And here we are." Jester said with a big wave of his arm. "Our home."

Gunther hounched over, and began muttering nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gunther's entire body ached, from what happened the entire night before. Now he hated himself for joining in and actually enjoying it all. _Ughh...Why do I even put up with this?

_Gunther stood up and went to put his clothes back on, which were luckily now dry. Jester awoke a few minutes later. "That was an interesting night," commented Jester as he stretched. He, too, had a few marks on his neck and lower lip. Damn._

_Jester shook his head and began to lead the way back to the castle once he had put every piece of clothing back on. A few more minutes later and they were already at the gate. Gunther hit his head on a tree for being so stupid while Jester grinned from ear to ear._

_"And here we are." Jester said with a big wave of his arm. "Our home."_

_Gunther hounched over, and began muttering nonsense._

He straighened back up and tried to act casual. No one else had to know what had happened the night before between him and Jester. "...is everyone else still normal?" asked Gunther, looking at Jester and his dyed ends.

Jester nodded. "I guess. Who do you want to see first?"

Gunther shrugged. "I don't know. Pepper, I guess."

Jester nodded again. "Sure. Just don't stand too close to her."

"Why?"

"Just do it, my love~"


End file.
